Solo te necesito a ti
by MCMGRed Sparrow
Summary: Bueno aquí es mi primera instancia en esta pagina, y este es mi primer fic aquí en espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo te necesito a ti.**  
 **Capitulo 1: Siguiendo el amanecer**

En el alba de un nuevo día, se ve que el amanecer traerá esperanzas a todos aquellos que tiene metas que cumplir y no es la excepción de una bella coordinadora pokemon llamada Dawn. Se preparaba si era posible dia y noche para participar en un nuevo gran evento llamadoéternel los mejores coordinadores podían participar. Es para muchos un gran evento de poder abrir sus alas y darse a conocer en el mundo de los coordinadores pokemon pero aun más poder ganar el listón NUR, el cual le concede al ganador clasificar de manera directa a enfrentar a los ganadores de los grandes concurso por dos años y estar en el salón de la fama de los coordinadores pokemon.

Ella se acaba de levantar, ordenar su cuarto y tender su cama, a partir de ese punto cambiándose y poniéndose sus habituales botas rosas, su bufanda de igual color, su combinación de chaleco negro falda rosa, blusa blanca y calcetines negros todos combinados a su vez con una gorra con un grabado de pokebola en el centro de aquella gorra. De tes blanca y pelo azulado oscuro e iris de mismo color que su pelo bajo de su alcoba para encontrarse con su madre….

Johanna; buenos días Hija como dormiste (respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro a su hija).

Dawn; buenos días Mama bien todo bien (regresándole la misma sonrisa que le dio su madre), ya estoy lista para ir a Hoenn y probar los resultados de mi entrenamiento.

Johanna; OK pero recuerda que un coordinador tiene que dar todo su ser para poder sobresalir en el momento de estar en el escenario, y sobre todo tener confianza en ti misma más que nada. Ok ya te empaque todo en tu bolso, para que no te preocupes de regresar por algo que se te olvido.

Dawn; sii heheh (con una gota enorme detrás de su cabeza tipo anime, sabiendo que tiene razón su madre a veces es muy descuidada), ok solo desayuno contiguo y emprendo mi viaje.

Johanna; muy bien que ya se hace tarde para que tomes el ferri que te llevara al puerto de Ciudad Slateport.

En otra parte de la región Sinnoh, se avistaba en el horizonte de la Ciudad Eterna a un joven coordinador de tes medio oscura, iris de color negro, cabello café vestido con una camisa de mangas largas verde marrón y una camisa que la cubre de verde claro con una separación de color blanco en medio y con cuello V. pantalones beige y zapatillas blancas, un poketech en la muñeca derecha.

Kenny; según mi amigo Alan el prix se llevara a cabo en la península de la región xtam nunca antes visitada tantas veces según él, bueno tal vez no eh ganado el listón Wallace pero soy un coordinador y no me dejare rendir tan fácil. Al saber que ha esa región se llegaba en barco emprendió su viaje a la Ciudad Canalave.

Mientras tanto…

Dawn; muy bien gracias por el desayuno Mama. (Con una sonrisa en su cara respondia)

Johanna; de nada Dawn cuídate. (De igual manera le respondia a su única hija)

Entonces Dawn emprendió su caminata de su hogar al puerto de Canalave para iniciar lo que sería una gran e inesperada aventura. Lo que no sabía era si se iba a encontrar a coordinadores conocidos o muy conocidos.

Kenny; entonces si tomo este tren llegare a esta ruta y entonces… (Hablaba el chico esperando un sub tren en la Ciudad Eterna)

Dawn; muy bien esta es una nueva experiencia, como me enseño mi madre y también Ash, nunca rendirme y confiar en mí misma y en mis pokemones, verdad Piplup.

El primer pokemon y gran amigo de Dawn en muchas batallas y concursos pokemon respondía con una sonrisa y su grito PIPLUB¡

Dawn; muy bien piplub aquí vamos. De repente cuando ella estaba esperando un bus de trasporte en el pueblo Sandgem que la llevara a la Ciudad Canalave le vino a la mente por que no había nadie en la casa de Kenny cuando lo visito una vez acabada su viaje con Ash y Brock.

Dawn; Kenny que habrá sido de ti, ojala estes triunfando en lo que más te apasiona al igual que a mi (suspirando al final de la oración).

De repente el camión esta en frente de ella y le hace sonar el claxon para hacerla despertar de su ¨trance¨. De una manera chusca se asusta y le dice la camionero que la disculpe que estaba pensando en muchas cosas a lo que el camionero respondió, de seguro estas pensando en tu novio siempre me pasa lo mismo la gente se enoja conmigo porque espero a señoritas que se emboban con sus novios y no las subo por que cuando ya arranque apenas despiertan de su sueño, a lo que Dawn un poco sonrojada le dice al señor camionero que lo siente y ya e sube al camión.

Dawn; que achaques de este señor bueno a lo que sigue (bien pose de puño cerrado bueno así me lo imagino disculpen).

De repente el señor le dijo a sus abordados que primero se dirigirían a ciudad Eterna y luego a ciudad Canavale a lo que Dawn respondió con un asordado NOOOOOOO pero se dio cuenta que podía comprar un tiquet para el sub tren e ir más rápido al puerto de Canavale, lo que iso calmarla y sonrojarse un pco por tremendo susto que le pego al camionero y a la gente junto a ella. Lo que no se espera es a quién puede encontrarse en esa ciudad.

Bueno esto es todo fan ficsqueros hahah perdón por decir eso heheh bueno ojala les guste y me hagan ver mis errores u sugerencias pero no se pasen tampoco apenas soy primeriso ok siguiente capitulo; dos rivales, una misma meta, un solo corazón sale nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Dos rivales, una misma meta, un solo corazón**

En el transcurso del buz de transporte Dawn fija su mirada en la ventanilla del camión y ve algunos edificios ya mero se acercaba a la Ciudad Eterna, era cuestión de minutos que llegara y cuando llegara ella pensaba en comprar el ticket del subtren de esa ciudad.

Dawn-Bueno piplub al fin hemos llegado. (El pokemon se había dormido pero cuando su entrenadora lo despertó se despertó muy emocionado)

Dawn- ok directo al subterráneo. (Claro que esta ciudad en realidad no tiene subterráneo pero bueno saben es un fanfic así que ni modo).

Cuando bajo de las escaleras para llegar al subterráneo el tren ya estaba a punto de recorrer su ruta hacia Ciudad Canavale. Y toda vía tenía que comprar el boleto para abordar el tren.

Dawn- rayos¡ tengo que comprar primero el ticket del tren subterráneo, bueno tendré que apresurarme y adiós a mi aventura. Ya se le pediré a ese chico que está en el mostrador que me lo compre y luego se lo pago. Heyyyyyyyyy amigo disculpameee pero me podriasss commm….

Cuando visualizo muy bien de esquina a esquina donde se encontraba ella a distancia del mostrador de compra, se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás….

Kenny- hee? Quien es la loca que grita como si la estuvieran asaltando… que Dawn?

Dawn-Kenny?

Kenny -Dawn, Dawn que sorpresa (con una sonrisa y mirada algo sorprendida en su rostro) que haces aquí?

Dawn- Kenny qué bueno que te encuentro en estos rumbos, mira luego te explico cómprame un ticket hacia Ciudad Canavale por favor, te lo pago ya que estemos dentro del subtren.

Kenny mirándola algo extrañado le dice si entonces, le dice al recepcionista que le de dos tickets del tren. A punto de arrancar el tren Dawn había llegado agitada por el recorrido que había hecho desde las escaleras hasta el punto de partida del tren, entonces sin pensarlo y sabiendo que el tren iba a partir Kenny no lo dudo y la sujeto de su muñeca y juntos fueron corriendo para entrar al tren diciéndole al señor que recibe los boletos que los esperara.

Kenny- aguarde¡ mire aquí tengo los tickets para poder abordar este tren por favor déjenos entrar.

Dawn- siii por favoorr (diciendo esto con una cara cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados y con la boca abierta casi la lengua se le salia).

Señor- muy bien pero de verdad estos chicos de hoy en día bueno, parece ser que a ustedes amigos les toca en la cabina trasera N° 22 pero no se preocupen son asiento cómodos al igual de todos. Creo que estarán muy a gusto atrás sí que nadie los moleste hahah (al terminar esta oración los vio con una mirada picara).

Kenny- Queee no diga tonterías y llévenos a nuestra cabina por favor (le decía esto al señor enojado y sonrojado).

Dawn- pensado: ya dos veces que me insinúan algo así de verdad los señores son uno pervertidos.

Kenny- estas bien Dawn?

Dawn- ahh? A ssiii no te preocupes (despertándola de sus pensamientos). Bueno ten es lo que te debo del ticket gracias por comprármelo, si no lo hubieras hecho de seguro estaría de regreso en mi casa con los sermones que me daría mi mama gracias. Al finalizar la oración Kenny se sonrojo un poco y le contesto…

Kenny- no te preocupes de todas maneras se que tenias apuros y nunca dudaría en ayudarte (sonrojándose un poco mas). Y bueno Dee Dee dime que te trae por aquí (con un gesto de burla).

Dawn- ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así pero sin tu ayuda no habría subido a este tren. Bueno te lo diré. Me entere que se va a organizar un torneo de coordinadores llamadoÉternel Prix. No se si mi madré sepa de este torneo pero dicen que no es nuevo que desde hace tiempo atras se hacian torneos de este tipo y dicen también que este es un singular torneo que no se compara con los demas cooncursos pokemon que hemosvisto. Por eso estoy muy emocionada y también me entrene para este evento.

Kenny- ok entonces tu también vas al Éternel Prix hee?

Dawn se quedo extrañada de que Kenny le respondiera eso.

Dawn- tu también sabes de ese torneo?.

Kenny- más o menos de hecho un amigo mío va a participar también, el me invito y le dije que sí, pero nunca pensé que tu también participarías. Pero eso me alegra.

Dawn-un poco sonrojada y a la vez extrañada le pregunta- por qué?.

Kenny-porque así te demostrare que no soy un pobre coordinador, que decepciona a lo que más… ( se detuvo al concluir su oración y la cambio por otras palabras distintas a las que quería decir) a lo que mas.. Me... ´´motiva´´. Pero no voy a perder otra vez contra ti.

Dawn se sorprendió de que digiera esas palabras y también le respondió.

Dawn- tu eres un gran coordinador pero yo también y te aseguro que nunca voy a perder y menos contra ti.

Después de que Dawn le digiera eso a Kenny se empezaron a enojar y a ver directamente como si fueran a matarse con la mirada pero de repensé se separan cada uno a su aciento, pero en el fondo Kenny estaba muy contento de que Dawn estuviera cerca de él y así poder ser más que un amigo para ella y Dawn también pensaba que él es fastidioso pero al menos se conocen desde hace mucho y le tiene mucho respeto y cariño aunque podría ser algo más. Entonces se escucho en una bocina que el viaje duraría cinco horas más y que iban a llegar a la Ciudad Canavale por la mañana. Entonces después de que comieran su comida y cena y estuvieran charlando un poco cayó la noche y Dawn se preparaba para dormir unas horas antes de llegar a su destino.

Dawn- me voy a acostar un rato deberías hacer lo mismo no cres? Kenny le respondió

Kenny- tal vez pero no tengo mucho sueño.

Dawn-nada mas no me pintes la cara como cuando estábamos en el kínder hee o de verdad me veras furiosa.

Kenny- ha no necesito eso para hacerte enojar ya duérmete¡ DEE DEE¡ (gritándole y riéndose un poco)

Dawn- cállate¡ ( le grito pero a la vez se rio con el por qué sabia que se lo decía de broma aunque a ella no le gustara)

Kenny de repente también empezó a dormirse y aunque el juraba no dormirse el sueño le gano. Hacia frió ya que en los cubículos traseros el frió se sentía mucho y Dawn con su atuendo sentía más que Kenny. Pensó que si se ponía un suéter Rojo en su bolso guardado en un compartimiento de arriba podría despertar a Kenny y era lo que no quería hacer, se espero a que pudiera dormirse pero no pudo, incluso su pokemon pingüino se durmió más rápido que los dos, trato de dormirse pero no pudo por el frió. En un arrebato de cólera pero en silencio (si sonó muy estúpido haha) se puso a lado de su rival y con su cabeza se empezó a dormir al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amigo y rival, recostándose en su hombro, luego inconscientemente en las piernas de este a modo de almohada. Kenny ni se dio cuenta estaba fuera de combate. Cuando las horas pasaron y llegaron a su destino un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por la cabina.

Señor- JOVENESSS LEVANTENSE (con una voz imponente y tocando fuertemente la puerta de aquella cabina)

Kenny- queee? Ehh aaaaaa DAWNNNN? (Observándola en su regazo cuando se despertó este, sorprendiéndose mucho y sonrojándose aun más).

Dawn- ahhhhhhhh Kenny (pensando: cómo fue que llegue ahí solo me recargue a él, Con una cara más roja que el jitomate).

Señor- muchachos hemos llegado a la Ciudad Canavale.

Con una cara de recién despertados Kenny y Dawn vieron el bello paisaje de esa ciudad y su maravilloso puerto y exclamaron a la vez…

Kenny y Dawn-al finnnnnnn.

CONTINUARA.

Si lo sé creo que cometi mas errores en este fic y trate de usar mi pobre experiencia en literaruta pero a ver qué les parece dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas aunque sean duras pero lo entenderé de verdad ok nos vemos después.

Siguiente capítulo. Rumbo a Xtam.


End file.
